The present disclosure relates to a technique for processing data. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a technique for stream-processing data.
Stream processing (also referred to as stream computing), which is a technique for processing time-series data (also referred to as stream data) that comes one after another, has recently been used. Application of stream processing to high-speed massive-data conversion processing, which has been treated as Extract/Transform/Load (ETL), is expected as well as real-time processing. In this case, a processing speed per core is a particularly important index. Typical applications of stream computing include “an algorithm trade system” for analyzing trading data distributed from a stock market, making a determination, and performing automated trading and “a video surveillance system” for analyzing image data distributed from a surveillance camera, making a determination, and detecting abnormalities.